


Crescendo

by argentoheart



Series: Sei storie per sei giorni - Otayuri Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Otabek Can Sing, Slice of Life, Subtle Love Confession
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoheart/pseuds/argentoheart
Summary: Otabek sa cantare e Yuri non vede l'ora di poterlo sentire. Purtroppo per lui, Otabek non è d'accordo, ma non esiste forse un detto che recita "mai perdere le speranze"?Oppure: cinque volte in cui Yuri tentò di far cantare Otabek e una volta in cui fu Otabek a cantare per lui.Dal testo:La prima volta che aveva detto a Yuri di saper cantare, Yuri era rimasto in silenzio, gli occhi fermi sulla sua figura attraverso lo schermo del computer.





	

_[Day One: First times/confessions]_

**_[Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Soa3gO7tL-c) _ **

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

 

La prima volta che aveva detto a Yuri di saper cantare, Otabek aveva sentito una stretta allo stomaco. Non era ancora abituato a sentirsi così tanto a suo agio con qualcuno in così poco tempo, non perché fosse asociale o perché si sentisse superiore, semplicemente perché con il suo carattere taciturno e di poche parole spesso finiva per intimidire le persone. A Yuri invece piaceva parlare e sentirsi ascoltato, quindi entrambi avevano trovato un compromesso, Yuri chiacchierava di qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la testa e lui lo ascoltava, con un sorrisetto sulle labbra e commentando di tanto in tanto.

La prima volta che aveva detto a Yuri di saper cantare, Yuri era rimasto in silenzio, gli occhi fermi sulla sua figura attraverso lo schermo del computer. Quel silenzio l’aveva sconcertato e per i primi secondi, una voglia irrefrenabile di rimangiarsi tutto e tornare alla loro conversazione si fece strada in lui. Yuri lo scrutava concentrato, la bassa qualità dell’immagine non riusciva a camuffare il verde delle sue iridi e Otabek si sentì all’improvviso vulnerabile.

Poi Yuri parlò. «Allora?» disse, la voce impaziente e forse anche un po’ esaltata.

«Allora cosa?» aveva replicato Otabek, senza capire.

«Non mi fai sentire niente?» le sue sopracciglia si corrugarono e Yuri spalancò ancora di più gli occhi, in attesa.

Otabek gli sorrise, ma scosse la testa. «Magari un’altra volta, Yura.»

Yuri tenne il broncio per una settimana.

 

**_[House of The Rising Sun – The Animals](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5A-4VGfx5lU) _ **

_Well, I got one foot on the platform_

_The other foot on the train_

La seconda volta che Yuri provò a farlo cantare erano entrambi distesi sul pavimento del suo appartamento ad Almaty, appena tornati da un allenamento. Era un caldo pomeriggio di luglio, Yuri era andato a trovarlo per qualche settimana d’estate ed era la prima volta che si vedevano di persona dopo il Grand Prix. Otabek sedeva con la schiena appoggiata al divano, il ventilatore gli soffiava addosso aria tiepida e lui respirava lentamente, godendosi la brezza artificiale. Accanto a lui, sdraiato di schiena, a braccia aperte sui mattoni freschi, Yuri sbuffava piano. Poi d’un tratto rotolò di lato, alzando il busto fino ad arrivare all’altezza del bracciolo e allungò un braccio per afferrare il proprio cellulare; Otabek lo osservò di traverso, stupendosi un’ennesima volta del modo in cui i legamenti di Yuri sembravano piegarsi, in tutti i sensi, ad ogni sua volontà.

« _Bekaaa_ mi sto annoiando.» cantilenò poi Yuri, senza alzare gli occhi dallo schermo del telefono; Otabek lo guardò di nuovo, in una muta richiesta di spiegazioni.

«Facciamo qualcosa, invece di rimanercene sdraiati qui per il resto della giornata.» come avevano fatto gli altri giorni, vinti dal caldo e dalla stanchezza, a guardare film di dubbio valore cinematografico e giocare interminabili partite alla playstation, voleva sott’intendere.

«Tu che proponi?» replicò Otabek ed il ghigno che si aprì sul viso di Yuri, scoprendogli i denti, gli mandò un brivido lungo la schiena, nonostante il caldo. Portò una mano ad allentarsi il collo della canottiera che indossava, consapevole che qualunque cosa stesse per suggerire Yuri non gli sarebbe piaciuta.

Infatti una melodia che ben conosceva si propagò dal telefono del suo amico mentre un sorriso furbo gli illuminava gli occhi. «Ti piace questa canzone?» gli chiese allora, anche se sapeva già la risposta. Dopotutto faceva parte della playlist che spesso faceva di sottofondo alle loro chiacchierate su Skype e che a volte Otabek faceva partire la mattina.

Otabek alzò gli occhi al cielo, senza riuscire a nascondere lo sbuffo divertito dall’assolutamente _non_ palese tentativo di Yuri per farlo cantare. «Sì, mi piace.»

E di nuovo Yuri lo fissò con quell’espressione impaziente, quella di quando si aspettava qualcosa. Qualcosa che ancora non sarebbe arrivato, perché nonostante l’amicizia che li legava, Otabek non era ancora pronto per condividere anche quella parte di se stesso con lui.

Quando Yuri capì che non avrebbe ricavato niente da quella discussione, alzò il naso verso il soffitto, contrariato, prima di alzarsi in un unico, fluido movimento e alzare un sopracciglio nella direzione di Otabek. «Stasera giochiamo a GTA, e stavolta ti faccio il culo!»

Otabek scrollò le spalle, con un sorrisetto di sfida. «Se riesci a non finire tutte le munizioni nei primi cinque minuti, forse.»

****

**_[Stairway to Heaven – Led Zeppelin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IS6n2Hx9Ykk) _ **

_And if you listen very hard_

_The tune will come to you at last_

La terza volta che Yuri provò a farlo cantare fu dopo il suo diciannovesimo compleanno.

Perché gli permettessero di andare, Otabek aveva dovuto promettere a Lilia e Yakov che avrebbero continuato ad allenarsi anche nei pochi giorni in cui sarebbe rimasto ad Almaty.

Dopo essere usciti con alcuni suoi amici nel pomeriggio, la sera era stata dedicata ad una cena di famiglia durante la quale i parenti di Otabek avevano dato il meglio di loro stessi; Yuri aveva già incontrato i suoi genitori e sua sorella Ayzere in estate e gli aveva detto di trovarli simpatici. “ _Decisamente meglio di quegli strambi giapponesi_ ” aveva detto, e Otabek aveva deciso di prenderlo come un complimento nonostante sapesse benissimo che in fondo Yuri non li disprezzava così tanto. Il circolo di zii e cugini però, quello gli era ancora sconosciuto e Otabek era rimasto stupito dall’educazione che Yuri aveva dimostrato nel relazionarsi con così tante nuove persone tutte in una volta.

Così finirono schiacciati insieme su una poltrona, perché tutti gli altri posti erano occupati e Yuri non voleva sedersi accanto all’anziana zia Inzhu, la quale sembrava averlo preso molto in simpatia.

Nonostante fossero ancora tutti appesantiti dal quantitativo esagerato di portate che sua madre aveva preparato e che Yuri aveva ingurgitato come se non vedesse cibo da mesi, i suoi parenti erano ancora rumorosi e lo divennero anche di più quando zia Inzhu, seguita a ruota da sua nonna e suo padre armato di chitarra, avevano cominciato a cantare una vecchia canzone. Otabek si era passato una mano sul viso, consapevole di avere Yuri pressato contro il fianco e che il russo lo stava fissando come faceva sempre.

Yuri si sporse verso di lui, in modo che la sua voce non venisse inghiottita dal canto delle due donne. «Perché non canti con loro?»

Otabek alzò lo sguardo e gli allungò una gomitata giocosa. «Perché mi stai schiacciando e non riesco a respirare bene.»

Ghignò all’espressione offesa di Yuri e quando lui fece per alzarsi gli afferrò l’orlo della maglia. «Oh, sì, vai pure, sono sicuro che zia Inzhu sarà contenta di averti accanto.» sussurrò e Yuri si lasciò cadere indietro con un tonfo attutito e un sorrisetto. «Non ci sarà sempre zia Inzhu a salvarti, Altin.»

 

**_[Nothing Else Matter – Metallica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAGnKpE4NCI) _ **

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

La quarta volta, Otabek era comodamente disteso di schiena sul materasso con il portatile sullo stomaco e stava ascoltando Yuri lamentarsi di come Lilia lo stesse stressando perché non era più flessibile come prima.

Il ragazzo stava giocando ad un videogioco e il suo sguardo era tutto concentrato su qualunque cosa stesse facendo, mentre le sue dita si muovevano febbrili sul joystick. Tuttavia, ciò non gli impediva di imprecare contro la propria maestra di balletto. «Non è colpa mia se sto diventando più alto, e se non so cosa farmene di queste braccia troppo lunghe e soprattutto non è colpa mia se mi fanno male le ginocchia!»

Dopo il Grand Prix, che aveva visto Katsuki al primo posto (“ _Solo perché questa cazzo di pubertà mi ha impedito di partecipare!_ ” aveva commentato Yuri, con la solita calma che lo distingueva.) non si erano più visti di presenza, perché i rispettivi impegni sportivi non l’avevano permesso; Otabek era un po’ dispiaciuto di non poter vedere il cambiamento di Yuri, perché attraverso uno schermo il suo corpo non sembrava tanto diverso dal solito, se solo non fosse stato per le sue gambe che ormai, seppur incrociate, non riuscivano più ad entrare nell’inquadratura della webcam.

«Hai mai provato lo yoga, Yura?» gli chiese, con una sottile nota sarcastica nella voce. Yuri la colse, e tanto bastò per fargli voltare completamente la testa verso di lui e regalargli uno dei suoi più sinceri diti medi.

«È un’idea. Aiuta con la gestione della rabbia _e_ con la flessibilità.» lo disse senza cambiare espressione, ma l’angolo della sua bocca tentava di alzarsi un sorrisetto ironico.

«Sei solo geloso perché sono diventato più alto di te.» rimbeccò Yuri, tornando con gli occhi sul gioco.

Otabek sorrise a quella risposta, perché era davvero da Yuri far leva su una cosa del genere. «Certo, ovvio.»

Il russo non replicò, e si rifiutò stoicamente di guardarlo; passarono alcuni minuti di silenzio, riempiti solo dal suono del joystick di Yuri, prima che Otabek parlasse di nuovo.

«Hai ascoltato quella lista di canzoni che ti ho mandato?»

Yuri scrollò le spalle. «Sì.» poi lasciò andare il controller, probabilmente dopo aver messo il gioco in pausa, e si girò una seconda volta a guardarlo. «A volte mi chiedo se tu lo faccia di proposito.» disse, scivolando con il viso più vicino alla webcam. Otabek alzò il proprio portatile con una mano e rotolò sulla pancia, per poterlo guardare meglio. Alzò un sopracciglio. «Di cosa stai parlando?»

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Se mi mandi tutta quella musica solo per farmi morire di curiosità, lo sai che sto ancora aspettando di sentirti cantare!»

Otabek sospirò. «Ti ho già detto che non mi piace cantare in pubblico.» gli ricordò, senza nascondere il fastidio nella sua voce, perché Yuri poteva essere davvero molto pesante alle volte, sebbene non lo facesse con malizia o cattiveria.

Infatti, Yuri gettò la testa all’indietro, con un suono frustrato. «Beka! Io non sono _il pubblico_ , e poi sei un pattinatore di figura, il pubblico non può disturbarti così tanto!» lo fissava, senza capire e Otabek sospirò di nuovo.

«E va bene, però se ti dico perché non mi piace non ti devi azzardare a ridere.» gli disse. Yuri annuì, probabilmente senza neanche pensarci, ma Otabek sapeva bene che l’aveva sentito.

Inspirò e incrociò le braccia al petto fissando Yuri. Sentì un lieve calore alle guance e si grattò il mento per smorzare l’atmosfera, perché l’altro lo stava guardando come se Otabek stesse per rivelargli il mistero della vita.

«La prima e unica volta che ho cantato per qualcuno avevo nove anni ed ero a scuola. Mi fissavano tutti e io ho finito per stonare.» sputò tutto d’un fiato, prima di potersi rimangiare quella decisione.

Come si era aspettato, Yuri non cambiò espressione, se non fosse per la piccola ruga che gli si era formata tra le sopracciglia. Aprì la bocca un paio di volte, prima di lasciar andare un “Ah” monocorde.

«Avresti potuto dirmelo prima, così mi sarei risparmiato di chiedermi cosa ci fosse di tanto sbagliato in me.» sbottò, con un sorrisetto, prima di tornare nella posizione precedente e riafferrare il controller. Otabek sapeva benissimo che era il modo di Yuri per non farlo sentire a disagio e mostrargli che non era cambiato niente, e gli fu grato per questo.

«Non c’è nulla di sbagliato in te, Yura.» gli assicurò.

«Quindi un giorno mi farai sentire come canti?» il sorriso che Yuri gli rivolse dopo quella domanda fu uno dei più ampi che Otabek gli avesse mai visto fare, e un rossore simile a quello di pochi secondi prima, ma al contempo totalmente diverso gli colorò di nuovo il viso.

«Forse.» alzò un angolo della bocca quando Yuri gli rivolse un altro dito medio.

 

**_[Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zO6D_BAuYCI) _ **

_This thing called love I must get round to it_

_I ain’t ready_

La quinta volta fu il primo marzo del 2018. Yuri compiva diciassette anni e Otabek aveva deciso di andarlo a trovare a San Pietroburgo; la promessa era, come sempre, di continuare ad allenarsi in vista dei campionati mondiali che si sarebbero tenuti i primi di aprile.

Yuri non aveva insistito molto, perché era abbastanza maturo da capire che Otabek non avrebbe potuto davvero lasciare tutto e volare in Russia, però Otabek era sicuro che due giorni non avrebbero danneggiato il suo allenamento.

Quando si incontrarono all’aeroporto, fu effettivamente la prima volta che lo vedeva da ottobre e Yuri non aveva affatto esagerato quando gli aveva detto di aver guadagnato un bel po’ di centimetri: lo shock causato dal doverlo guardare dal basso lo perseguitò per settimane a venire.

Ma Yuri non era solo cambiato nella statura; gli si era indurita la mascella e una lieve peluria più scura sul mento svelava un principio di barba, in mezzo ai, sebbene pochi e piccoli, brufoli che risaltavano sulla sua pelle chiara. Anche gli zigomi s’erano fatti più pronunciati e il suo viso era in generale molto più spigoloso di quello che Otabek ricordava, ma era ancora addolcito da quelle poche ciocche bionde sfuggite alla coda di cavallo che ondeggiava alle sue spalle.

Yuri lo salutò con un breve abbraccio completo di pacca amichevole sulla spalla che per qualche strano motivo gli fece venire voglia di tirarlo per la maglia, come aveva già fatto in passato, e tenerselo un po’ più vicino. Scacciò via quel pensiero mentre lo seguiva fuori dall’area arrivi, verso il taxi che aveva prenotato.

Fu quando finalmente furono seduti l’uno accanto all’altro sui sedili posteriori che Otabek realizzò una cosa, come un’epifania che ancora non sapeva se considerare positiva o negativa: Yuri era bello.

Yuri non era mai stato brutto, ma adesso che i suoi tratti erano molto più da uomo e non da bambino, Otabek poteva dire che sì, Yuri Plisetsky era bello.

Lo riportò alla realtà la voce di Yuri che indicava un indirizzo al conducente e quest’ultimo che gli chiedeva se volesse accendere la radio, richiesto a cui Yuri annuì distrattamente, impegnato a studiare Otabek. Gli si avvicinò per dargli una lieve spallata. «Non dovevi venire per forza…»

Otabek scrollò le spalle. «Però volevo.» evitò di guardarlo negli occhi, come avrebbe fatto di solito, perché si sentiva ancora stordito da quella realizzazione. Si impose di non pensarci, ma gli veniva più difficile di quel che aveva creduto.

Poi Yuri parlò di nuovo e per fortuna, si disse Otabek, la sua voce non era cambiata molto; era sempre stata di timbro basso, e adesso era solo priva di quelle occasionali vibrazioni più alte. «Non aspettarti niente di che, non ho tanti amici come te, Mr. Popolarità.»

Anche se aveva provato a suonare convincente, la voce di Yuri si incrinò appena nel pronunciare quella frase; Otabek gli sorrise. «Cos’hai in mente?» domandò.

«Niente di quello che avrei voluto. Perché domani dobbiamo allenarci e Lilia sarebbe capace di staccarci la testa ad unghiate se non ci presentiamo in orario.» Yuri lasciò andare il capo all’indietro con un sospiro. «Ho preso un film. E mi devi dare ancora la rivincita a GTA, Altin.» sibilò il suo cognome in un modo che Otabek non aveva mai sentito, ma che gli mandò un paio di brividi lungo la schiena; lo fissò per qualche secondo, prima di distogliere lo sguardo.

«Non darti troppe arie, Yura, non sei ancora riuscito a battermi neanche una volta.» gli rivolse un ghigno e gli parve di vedere le sue guance arrossarsi.

Yuri gli indirizzò il suo lunghissimo dito medio che Otabek conosceva fin troppo bene. Distratto com’era da Yuri, non aveva fatto caso al ritmo conosciuto che aveva riempito la macchina, le sue dita avevano cominciato a muoversi a tempo sul proprio ginocchio e Otabek aveva stretto le labbra insieme, ondeggiando piano la testa.

«Lo so che la conosci.» Yuri gli era scivolato di fianco e lo fissava con il sorrisetto di chi la sa lunga.

«Te l’ho mandata qualche mese fa, certo che la conosco.» Non si girò verso di lui, ma continuò a seguire la musica.

«Beka.» E di nuovo la voce di Yuri lo fece rabbrividire. «Oggi è il mio compleanno…» cantilenò.

«So anche questo.»

«Quindi?»

Otabek gli rivolse uno sguardo sbieco, e Yuri si illuminò per un attimo, prima che Otabek distruggesse quel momento.

«No.»

****

**_[Can’t Help Falling In Love – Elvis Presley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU) _ **

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

Quando Yuri gli aveva detto che Viktor e Yuuri si sposavano, Otabek non sapeva se mostrarsi felice o meno. Certo, _lo era_ , perché sapeva quanto Nikiforov e Katsuki si amassero, era palese a chiunque li conoscesse, ma non conosceva ancora l’opinione di Yuri e mostrarsi contento per qualcosa che invece infastidiva Yuri causava qualche giorno di silenzio da parte del biondo.

Scoprì però che Yuri era altrettanto contento, anche se non lo dava a vedere, dopo un laconico “Era ora”. Poi gli disse che il matrimonio si sarebbe tenuto in una località suggestiva del Portogallo, dove non era richiesta la nazionalità, e che avevano invitato anche lui.

La sesta volta successe proprio durante il ricevimento.

Otabek sedeva su una delle sedie bianche sotto il tendone, la giacca abbandonata sullo schienale e la cravatta allentata. Eppure, si disse, avrebbe dovuto essere abituato al caldo. Teneva gli occhi fissi sulla coppia di sposini, che continuavano ad ondeggiare sul posto, sorridendosi con gli occhi lucidi. Sì, Otabek era felice per loro.

Lo era un po’ meno per se stesso; dopo quei due giorni passati a San Pietroburgo in occasione del compleanno di Yuri aveva avuto modo di riflettere bene su cosa fosse cambiato in quegli ultimi mesi tra lui e l’amico. Aveva trovato la risposta qualche settimana prima, quando Yuri l’aveva video chiamato dal cellulare per chiedergli un consiglio sul completo che avrebbe indossato per il matrimonio e quando gli aveva sorriso con i capelli legati in uno chignon disordinato. Il suo cuore si era fermato per un attimo e Otabek aveva ringraziato che ci fosse uno schermo tra loro, perché l’improvvisa voglia di baciarlo l’aveva colto talmente tanto di sorpresa che aveva dovuto far finta di posare il telefono da qualche parte per evitare che Yuri notasse il colore vermiglio della sua faccia.

E se da un lato non era del tutto sorpreso del fatto che gli piacesse il suo migliore amico, per usare un eufemismo, dall’altro aveva passato il resto di quelle settimane a chiedersi come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi una volta che l’avrebbe rivisto.

Aveva scoperto che sembrava non essere cambiato nulla, che riusciva a parlare con Yuri nello stesso modo in cui gli parlava prima e se gli veniva voglia di spostargli una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, per poterlo guardare negli occhi, gli bastava infilare le mani in tasca. Era fastidioso, ma poteva farcela.

L’atmosfera era tranquilla, rilassata, e tante coppie giravano in pista; oltre a Viktor e Yuuri, c’erano Phichit che stava facendo roteare un’allegra signora Katsuki, Yuri che ballava con una delle gemelle abbracciata ai suoi fianchi, con grande disappunto delle altre due, le quali avevano dovuto ripiegare su Georgij e Mila, e perfino Yakov, immerso in una fitta discussione con Minako.

Incrociò lo sguardo di Yuri, che alzò gli occhi al cielo, senza però smettere di stringere la piccola Nishigori, lasciandola solo quando la canzone sfumò e la band prese a suonarne un’altra. La bambina andò via felice, con un sorrisetto di vittoria sul volto, mentre Yuri si lisciava la camicia stropicciata dall’abbraccio. Otabek avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ma ciò non gli impedì di sentirsi il cuore risalire in gola, quando Yuri si diresse a grandi passi verso di lui e si lasciò cadere su una delle sedie con uno sbuffo rumoroso. «Quella piccola cozza non voleva lasciarmi più andare.» si lamentò, nonostante la lieve curva delle sue labbra tradisse i suoi reali pensieri; come Otabek aveva imparato, Yuri voleva davvero bene alle tre gemelle (anche se Otabek sospettava avesse un debole per Lutz) e si comportava spesso come un fratello maggiore nei loro confronti.

«E adesso ho praticamente ballato con tutti…» borbottò tra se e sé, poi si voltò a guardarlo. «Beh, quasi.»

Otabek non gli rispose e girò il collo di scatto dalla parte opposta, sperando che Yuri non notasse il suo rossore. Avrebbe voluto ballare con lui, certo, ma non era sicuro di riuscire a mantenere un’espressione neutra, né tantomeno era sicuro di aver abbastanza lucidità da non tentare qualcosa di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsi, dopotutto vino e champagne avevano fatto il loro lavoro, rendendolo molto meno vigile.

«Beka?» si sentì chiamare. Schiarendosi la voce tornò con gli occhi su di lui e sperò che Yuri attribuisse il rossore all’alcool.

«Mi spieghi cosa hai? È da quando sei arrivato ieri che ti comporti in modo strano.»

 _Ovviamente_ , si disse Otabek. Non poteva davvero sperare che Yuri non si accorgesse di nulla, dopotutto era il suo miglior amico per un motivo. Si strinse nelle spalle. «Sono un po’ stanco.» mentì.

Yuri sollevò un sopracciglio. «Non dire cazzate.» incrociò le braccia e continuò a fissarlo, determinato; se non l’avesse conosciuto meglio, Otabek gli avrebbe detto di lasciar perdere, ma Yuri avrebbe continuato ad insistere fino a che non gli avesse tirato fuori una risposta. Poteva distrarlo, però.

«Vuoi ballare?» chiese a bruciapelo, alzandosi in piedi senza dargli tempo di fermarlo. Sul viso di Yuri si fece incredulo, poi un forte rossore gli colorò le guance e ad Otabek non rimase che chiedersi il perché di quella reazione, mentre Yuri apriva la bocca per dire qualcosa, un borbottio indistinto.

«Sì o no, Yura?» lo incalzò, vedendo che non gli rispondeva e non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso quando finalmente Yuri si alzò e lo seguì sulla pista.

La canzone cambiò di nuovo nel momento in cui Yuri gli passò le mani sui fianchi e lui invece incrociò le proprie dietro la sua nuca. Era imbarazzante averlo così vicino, e quando finalmente capì cosa la band stava suonando gli ci volle tutto l’autocontrollo che gli rimaneva per non puntualizzare l’ironia della situazione.

«Allora? Cosa succede?» riprovò Yuri.

«Ascolta la canzone, stiamo ballando.» si limitò a rispondere lui, girando su se stesso per enfatizzare la frase.

«Beka, sono serio, mi vuoi rispondere?»

«Ascolta.»

Yuri sbuffò, chiaramente arrabbiato, ma non insistette oltre e piegò un po’ il collo verso di lui, quasi poggiando la fronte contro la sua. Chiuse gli occhi, concentrato sulla canzone. Non appena captò le parole, Otabek vide la sua espressione cambiare, e il suo viso farsi più rosso e le sue palpebre tremare. Gli sorrise. «Questa canzone la conosco.» disse; Yuri aprì gli occhi, e Otabek non ebbe nemmeno bisogno che lui esprimesse a voce la domanda.

La prima nota che cantò fu bassa, quasi impercettibile, e Yuri si sporse in avanti per essere sicuro di non perdersene neanche una, ma quelle che seguirono furono un po’ più alte, non abbastanza da essere udite dagli altri, ma quanto bastò a Yuri per bloccarsi nel bel mezzo di un’altra giravolta e fissarlo stupefatto. Fece per parlare, ma Otabek scosse la testa: sapeva benissimo che tutto quello stava succedendo solo perché sentiva la testa troppo pesante e leggera allo stesso tempo, che non si sarebbe mai ripresentata un’occasione del genere e non voleva che Yuri lo interrompesse in quel momento.

Quando si accorse che Yuri aveva ripreso a muoversi piano, gli venne voglia di chiudere la bocca, ma ormai la canzone volgeva al termine, così continuò a cantarla fino all’ultima nota vibrata. Non osava alzare lo sguardo.

Yuri si schiarì la gola. «Oh.» disse. Gli tremava la voce, ma forse era solo la sua immaginazione. «Quindi è… sei molto bravo.» la presa sui suoi fianchi si strinse e Yuri spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, senza seguire minimamente la nuova canzone. «E pensare che mi hai fatto aspettare quasi due anni.» mormorò con tono più basso.

«Grazie, Yura.» gli rispose Otabek. Yuri lo lasciò andare e anche le mani di Otabek scivolarono via dalla sua nuca, ma nessuno dei due si spostò dalla propria posizione di fronte all’altro. Yuri alzò un sopracciglio e ghignò. «Adesso ho davvero ballato con tutti!» e di nuovo Otabek gli fu grato per suo modo sottile, ma non troppo, di fargli capire che per lui non era cambiato nulla. Poi però trovò la forza di guardarlo negli occhi, e capì che non era affatto vero. Yuri lo fissava, le guance rosse, gli occhi lucidi – era possibile? – e i lineamenti morbidi. «Ma non pensare di essertela cavata così facilmente, Altin, non ho finito con te.»

Se Yuri aveva concepito quella frase come una minaccia, forse avrebbe dovuto evitare di sorridere per tutto il tempo, ma Otabek scoprì che in realtà non gli importava e che il sorriso di Yuri era ancora più bello visto da vicino.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, gente! Vorrei per prima cosa ringraziare chiunque abbia letto fin qui e spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta!  
> L’Otayuri week è stata una benedizione/rovina per me, perché se da un lato mi ha dato tutti i pretesti necessari a scrivere di questi due, dall’altro mi ha trascinato in questa spirale, e non so cosa fare prima: scrivere, leggere le storie degli altri o guardare le fanart? Amleto mi fa un baffo.  
> In questa storia volevo seguire un po' il percorso di Yuri e Otabek da amici a qualcosa di più, e tutte e sei le frasi, tratte da altrettante canzoni, rappresentano il "livello" della loro relazione. (Anche se ad esempio il significato del testo di House of the Rising Sun non c'entra poi molto, però mi piaceva la simbologia del "piede sulla piattaforma e l'altro sul treno.")  
> Se conoscevate già le canzoni, un biscotto per voi :) se no, cercatele e non ve ne pentirete (ho aggiunto i link nei titoli!)  
> Detto ciò, mi farebbe molto felice sapere cosa ne pensate, quindi se vi è piaciuta lasciate un kudos o un commento, e se credete che faccia tutto profondamente schifo, ditemelo :’) soprattutto per quanto riguarda la caratterizzazione dei personaggi!  
> Grazie di nuovo a tutti e buon proseguimento di Otayuri Week!


End file.
